Strange things are going to happen
by prety
Summary: After rescue Han from Jabba, Luke greet the other and sat down in his X-wing, Artoo already placed inside ... Suddenly he found himself in another region, another time. What will become of him? Time-travel
1. Chapter 1 - Disturbance in the Force

**Strange things are going to happen**

After rescue Han from Jabba, Luke greet the other and sat down in his X-wing, Artoo already placed inside ... Suddenly he found himself in another region, another time. What will become of him?

I'm not the author of `Star Wars. Some parts were taken from the stories of Star Wars. I am not English speaker so my English isn`t good. Yes, I use Google translate (is faster and easier). I am appreciated any constructive reviews, so please. :)

Chapter 1 - Disturbance in the Force

Luke sat in his x-wing to go to Dagobah. As already explained to Leia he had to visit someone to keeping the promise made almost a year before. He must know the truth and finish his training. After entering the coordinates for the trip, Luke relax. Sudden felt a tremor in the Force, a sense of danger and cry of Ben" Luke!". Then everything become white and then darkness.

* * *

On the other side of the space, in another time, a ship was approaching Coruscant.

Anakin look out the window and suddenly feel a disturbance in the Force, a tremor which he could not locate but it was close. He looked Obi-wan »Master«

»Yes, I can felt it, Anakin«. Yoda approached them and looked at Obi-wan. "Master Yoda".

"Strange things have to happen. The time is going to stop ". Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other and suddenly everything become white.

When the light vanished, all three looked through the window. Outside drew near a ship never seen before, with a young one which not seem to live, behind Anakin saw an astromechs similar to his Artoo. Yoda exclaimed »Place a tractor beam to That ship we must". Anakin follows orders.

With the ship attacked to them they had settled on the landing platforms of the Jedi Temple. After successfully rescue the padawans, Yoda, Anakin and Obi-wan went to see the other ship.

In the ship was a young boy who looked like Anakin but most low and lean.

Mace Windu got closer "Whose is this ship?"

"The Force is strong in the boy. But from this time he's not. Healers must we call. Master Windu please accompany the padawans? "

"Yes, Master Yoda. I will call the healers".

Anakin feel a strange feeling inside him, as if he was part of him, as if his belong to him. Then suddenly feel a sharp pain in the back "ach".

"Anakin? Anakin?!", " Anakin, talk to me!" was all what he can hear, after that everything became dark. Anakin collapsed into the arms of Obi-wan. "Master Yoda ..."

Yoda bowed, his hand touched Anakin`s torso, then the head, and closed his eyes, "Hmm, strange is that reaction. Anakin is bound to this boy. Hurt he is not Obi-wan."

The healers took Anakin and the boy and brought them in the Med centre.

* * *

Darth Vader was in his chamber his thoughts focus on Luke, on the future of both. He feels that something was going to happen to Luke, something big, dangerous, that Luke was going to disappear. He closed his eyes and exclaimed, "Luke!" and then feel a painful pain in the torso and everything became dark.

A Dagobah Yoda waits for Luke. He knew he was going to come. "Master Yoda, something is going to happen. I feel it" says Obi-Wan.

"Yes, the time is going to stop. The force is going to change its form. In young Luke is centered. A big danger I feel. Warm him we must. "

And suddenly a tremor became stronger, focused on Yoda, Obi-wan, Darth Vader and Luke. Obi-wan was able to exclaim "Luke!" And then everything become dark. The time stopped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything change

Chapter 2 – Everything change

Anakin woke up. Everything is white. I am in the Med center. Why? »Anakin?«

»Obi-wan. Why I am here?«

»You passed out after we approached the boy. Don`t you remember?« Obi-wan narrowed his eyes.

»Yes. I remember. Where is the boy?«

»In the other room, Master Yoda and Master Windu are with him. What happen?«

»I don`t know Master. I felt a pain, fear, and then I can`t remember anything. But I'm fine.« And will be more than fine when he can will see Padme. Obi-wan rest with Anakin for a while then left the room and leaving Anakin for the last tests.

Obi-wan wait in the corridor. He thinks about the boy and a sense of pain and fear. He too felt it. He could not explain why he feel that way after seeing the boy. He knew it was somehow linked to him as it was Anakin. But he has never seen the boy before. Then, there was something familiar about him. Ah, we would see. A mystery which, I am sure, will be resolved soon. After Anakin came out of the Med center, the two are gone to Dex`s.

* * *

In the other room was Luke, Yoda and Mace Windu.

Strange is the fact that to that boy I am linked. Familiar this boy is but at the same time different altogether. A great power hi has and he is shining bright and strong.

»Hmmmm, I will have to meditate«.

»The boy is shining with a bright light itself and he possessed a great abilities.«

»Right this is. He is the opposite of Anakin.«

»We don`t know who he is Master Yoda?«

»A great light has brought him here. Important he is.«

After a while they heard the boy whisper, "Ben". Yoda put his hand in his forehead and immediately the boy calm.

»Hmmmm... the Council we must call. Strange this is. Discuss this we must after the boy wake up.« Yoda said to Master Windu. Mace Windu node and the two wait in silence.

Luke hear someone speak. It was warm, comfortable, with a feeling of peace and tranquility. HE open his eyes but then close again. There was too much light. Ben? Ben?

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were eating. Ben, Ben? Obi-wan hear. »Huh? You say something Anakin?«

»No, Master. Is something wrong?«

»I don`t know. Maybe.«

»Beh, wrong or not, we are at Curoscant!« And with that the two began to talk about the mission and about Count Dooku.

* * *

Luke open his eyes. »What the...? Where am I?«

»At the temple you are.«

»Temple? Who..? Master Yoda?«

»Know you me?«

Luke look at him, look at Mace Windu and around. I am not in my era! He knows it to be true. He feels it. »Which time is this?«

If Yoda and Mace Windu thing that the question was strange, they don`t show it. »I am Master Windu. We are at 3,634 year.« Luke nodded, but did not speak. He closed his eyes, his heart and keep the moment for himself. The fear for his friend, the fear of knowledge about his father, about Darth Vader, the fear for his future. But he knew. He can`t tell them who he is, where he is from. He doesn't know why is he here but the Force whisper to him, tell him that he does not tell the truth, about the future. Then he says: »Luke. My name is Luke. I must meditate about this then talk with you.«

Yoda was surprised. This boy has a straight, a deep connection with the Force but his power are raw. Is mature and with deep scares. »Talk we will but before eat you must. Obi-wan will show you when you can meditate. When the Council ready is, we call you will.« Yoda saw the boy`s reaction, his smile at his word, hmmm Obi-wan he knows, then bowed and with Mace Windu left the room.

»I don`t know Master Yoda. Disturbing is this fact but I Can`t sense darkness in him.«

»He is not dark, he shone with a bright blur, he is hope. Meditate we must then with Council we must discuss about next mission.«

* * *

When Yoda and to his unknown Jedi left his room, a droid bring to him a meal. He just sit there and think. Is this my trial to become a Jedi Knight? Is my father here? Ben? Oh, Ben, what happen? Is Leia all right? He didn't notice a man who entered in the room.

»You must be hungry.«

Luke hear the voice and then said »Ben?!« but this was not Ben who he knew.

»I am sorry but I am not Ben. Obi-wan Kenobi.« Obi-wan look at his eyes and for an instant saw Anakin but then this eyes was too deep, sad, beyond his real age. And saw hope, and love and for the first time saw Qui-Gon. No, that`s not possible. This is just a boy how can he be so deep, so atoned with the Force?

Luke just nodded, the smile and said »Luke. I am Luke.« And with that everything become more light. Obi-wan smiles back.

Luke eat his meal and left the Med Center with Obi-wan.

»You know the temple?«

»Hm, er... No, I never gave an opportunity.«

»Well, then I can show you before the Council start.« And with this they start their trip in the temple.

Palpatine was in his office. He feels a disturbance. A real treat for him. Someone, something. He must meditate about this. He must know what this is. Who this is. He will have an opportunity. When the time is right. Evrything is going according to plans. He will have The Chosen One.

»Chancellor, Senator Organa wait for you.« »Yes, Yes, let him in.«

* * *

This Obi-wan was different of Old Ben. Was more young in his soul, less sad although in one way is the same. Luke enjoy time spent with him. But then is the Council. What can he tell them?

»We must go. The Council request your presence.« Then another boy, no, young men, is approached.

»Anakin! You are late!«

»Sorry Master.«

And first in the time father and son meet each other. Same blue eyes, same sand blond hair but different facial attitude. And first in the time each other recognise the similarity, familiar Force essence and the bond. And Luke knew, knew the truth. Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader, his father. Luke closed his eyes, his heart, his soul in this recognition, in this truth. And hurt. This knowledge, this burden, the truth. And then he knew – he cannot kill his father and whisper »I can`t do it, Ben. I can`t.« One tear, only one tear drop on his cheek. And both Anakin and Obi-wan feel it – feel the pain, the immense sadness. But then everything was over. Luke smile at Anakin in say: »Hello, I am Luke.« Then turn around and enter in the Council room.

Anakin didn't understand what just happened. The intense emotion, something familiar and then this coldness. But then he become angry. How dare he! I am the Chosen One, The Hero with no Fear!

»Anakin, we must go.«

»Yes Master.«

* * *

Luke enter in the Council chamber and saw Yoda and Master Windu and other Jedi to him unknown.

»Please, come here young Luke.« said Yoda, »explain yourself you must.«

»I am Luke. This is not my time, not my era. I don`t know what happened or why I am here. But i can`t compromise my time or my life and life of other people.«

»You just tell us that you are from what – future?«

»Yes, 24 year from future.« And everybody, include Anakin and Obi-wan, become quiet.

»Time Travel hmmmm? The Force is strong in you young Luke. You can help us here, hmm?«

»The Force is strong in my family. Yes, I can help.«

»With Anakin and Obi-wan you will go on Cato Neimoidia where separatist leader Viceroy Gunray was located.«

»No!« everyone turn to Anakin.

»Is something wrong Anakin?«

»How can we trust him Master Windu?«

»You discuss the decision of the Council Anakin?«

Obi-wan warn Anakin »Anakin!«.

»No Masters, I apologize.«

» Tomorrow morning you will go. With that the meeting is finish. Obi-wan rest with Luke you will and explain the details to him you must.«

»Yes, Master Yoda.«

And with that Anakin went outside and went away. »You must excuse Anakin. This war is pressure for him.«

»It is for everyone so this is not an excuse for such irresponsibility.«

Obi-wan didn't know what to say so »Go, You will sleep in my quarters tonight.« And they go.


	3. Chapter 3 – First Mission together

Chapter 3 – First Mission together

Later in the Council chamber…

"Why you send Luke with Obi-wan and Anakin?" asked Mace Windu.

"Young Luke to Obi-wan is bounded. Trust him he would be and Anakin he can help." Yoda explain.

"Is not too dangerous?"

"Trust in the will of the Force we must. Not to speak of this outside the Council for now."

* * *

Luke walks beside Obi-wan. Obi-Wan were much more carefree than Old Ben and the Temple is great. His life will be so different, he thought.

»Is the entire Temple so grand?" Luke asked. Obi-wan smile. "It's impressive isn't it? The Temple was rebuilt thousand years ago after the great Sith war. You will stay in my quarters tonight." They entered in the room and Luke saw a common room with a table and chairs and small kitchen, a fresher unit and two other rooms.

"Please sit down. I will prepare same tea. Would you?"

"Yes, thank you."

While Obi-wan prepare water for the tea, he looks at Luke then "I am the feeling that we met before. Where are you from?"

Luke glanced at Obi-wan and thinking. Maybe I can tell this. "I am from Outer Rim".

"Anakin is from outer Rim, Tatooine precisely. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle lived there before… before they died."

"Oh, I am sorry." And both felt silent then Obi-wan asked "Who trained you, maybe I know him."

"Hm… I wasn`t trained at the Temple. An Old Jedi, who is known as old hermit Ben, trained me for a little before he died. Then another master trained me for a while in another planet, not at the Temple."

"Why you are not trained here?"

"Oh, hm… they find me when I was too old so …"

"Yeas, Anakin was also too old but I trained him when my Master Qui-Gon Jinn died." Obi-wan said with a small sad smile. "You will sleep in this room tonight. This was once Anakin`s room. Anakin was my apprentice; his apartment is on the other side. Tomorrow morning we will go to Cato Neimoidia."

"Where is it and what is the mission?"

"A separatist leader Nute Gunray is there. We must catch him so can discover whereabouts of this war."

They spoke for a while about tomorrow mission and then go to sleep.

* * *

Later at night in Padme apartment..

"Anakin, is something wrong?"

"Ah Padme. Today we met a strange young Jedi. He is not from the Temple. And Master Yoda assigns him to us. Tomorrow he goes with us! It`s frustrating. They don`t trust at me but trust a complete stranger!"

"Anakin you know that they trust you. Maybe is something about this Jedi. You always told me that everything happen for reason."

"Yeah, I know Padme. Is just.. I don`t know how to explain. I have a feeling that is important for me, almost familiar."

"Oh Anakin. I am sure that you figured out this mysterious."

"Yeah, you are right. I will figure out. I will … but today is our night.. so …" and then kiss her and the strange and unknown Jedi was forgotten .. For tonight.

* * *

Luke and Obi-wan wait in the hangar bay. "What are these troops here?"

"These are clones. They go with us." Luke was about to comment when "Anakin! You are late! Where were you been?"

"Sorry Master, I went to cheek some droids."

"Anakin."

ut Anakin ignored Obi-wan and said "You are ready? You know what to do?"

"Anakin!"

"Yes, I am perfect capable take care of myself, Anakin."

"Oh, really?" Skeptical, "If I weren`t capable, probably I wasn`t here." And with that Luke turn and go to the ship.

"Anakin why can`t you be just kind?"

"I don`t trust him Master. He hide something and I want to know what. Go Master?"

Obi-wan sighed and both go to the ship. Anakin suspicious and determinate to find Luke`s secret. They find Luke in the command room, contemplative.

"Luke?" Luke turned. "This is Cody. He is in command of the clones. Cody, this is Luke. He is with us."

"Sir." Luke studies the clone, then smiles and extends a hand. "Nice to meet you Cody. I am Luke." And with that the tension broke.

"I am sorry Luke. Anakin is sometimes heavy with this war is difficult to trust."

Luke look out of the viewport and nodded. It hurts. It`s my father and it`s hurts. And with that he started tugging at his wrist. Obi-wan noted this but didn't say anything. In the shadow Anakin noted this too. What is wrong with his hand? I must know this and touched his mechanical hand. I must know.

»Please, go with me. I would show you our quarters and you ship.« Luke nodded and went with Obi-wan. They discuss about the mission and Anakin just Watch Luke and studied him.

There in something about Luke. I must know what. He is related to me. And why we don`t know his last name? With these thoughts he goes to Obi-wan and Luke.

»You don`t know who is Nute Gunray Luke?«

Luke turned and saw Anakin but »No, I am not from this time. In my time there is an Empire, Emperor, his apprentice and the Rebellion.«

»Separatist? You are separatist?«

»No, I am a Rebel who fight against the Empire.«

Obi-wan listened, narrow his eyes and ask »What do you mean Empire? We are in the Clone wars.«

Luke looks at Obi-wan than at Anakin. »I am from the future.« Anakin and Obi-wan said together »That`s impossible!«

Luke chuckled. »I am here so is possible. I just went to my x-wing and type the coordinates for ... the randevuze point, when everything becomes white. When I wake up I was in the Temple with Master Yoda.«

Both Anakin and Obi-wan watch with disbelief. Then Anakin said in sarcastic tone »Oh, and what are you doing there, play a hero? And what is it with you hand, some fears of hero?«

In Luke raise the anger. I must calm. Anger lead to the Dark Side. He

"I am a hero like the others Anakin. With others I fight for the justice so yes, I and all my friends and all Rebel Alliance are heroes. We lost too much. And this.." he looks at his hand, said quietly, with pain and sadness in his eyes, "This is the proof of my foolishness and arrogance."

"Who did it to you" asked Anakin quiet, with regret.

Luke looks at Anakin. They look each other, one with pain and sadness, other with regret and understanding. Then Luke said softly to Anakin "My father". And with that Luke turn around and go to his battle ship in the hangar bay left behind perplex and stunned Obi-wan and helpless Anakin.


End file.
